The Day of Love You Wont Forget
by aizenbutt
Summary: John may or may not have feeling for a certain detective and Sherlock decides to give Valentine's Day a go.


"Do you ever get tired of chasing criminals around all day, playing these mastermind games?" John asked Sherlock. "Never! This will always be interesting!" Sherlock said enthusiastically as he ducked behind a grocery cart fill with boxes of cereal.

Sherlock and John were currently chasing down a murderer in a supermarket. The killer was throwing items down the aisles at the detective and his companion.

"How do we get out of this if he keeps throwing fruits at us?" Questioned John. Sherlock wasn't listening; he had picked a cookie tray to use as a shield and was already running out the back door after the murderer. John groaned and ran out after him.

It was hard to see, as it was late at night, possibly early morning, but eventually John caught up with Sherlock. Sherlock was texting Lestrade to make sure the police would cut off the murderer.

Sherlock quickly turned around and accidently bumped into John and resulted in them both being knocked over. John yelped as he fell. Thankfully, Sherlock had cradled John's head so it wouldn't have hit the concrete. Albeit that doesn't exactly excuse the fact that John was now flat on the ground with Sherlock on top of him, holding the back of his head.

This shouldn't have been as awkward as it was, but it didn't help that Sherlock happened to be straddling John as well.

"Uh," John blushed. "Thanks for saving my head." The shorter man tried to wriggle out from under his taller friend. Sherlock held him down.

"Um, Sherlock, want to let me up?" John squirmed even more. "Nope." Said Sherlock nonchalantly. "What? Sherlock get off of me!" John yelled, continuing to struggle. "John, stop moving and trust me. Calm down." Sherlock said quietly.

John stopped moving around and attempted to calm down, his breathing shallow. "Good, now sit still." Sherlock said as he leaned down, his lips ghosting over John's. The doctor gasped and Sherlock closed the gap between them, kissing John softly.

John froze. He didn't kiss back; he didn't move. He simply froze in place letting his best friend kiss him.

* * *

><p>John jolted up and panted heavily, slightly confused. Blinking several times and looking around he realized he was in his bedroom. "It was a dream." He spoke quietly, feeling drowsy. "It was just a dream." John blushed as he realized he was slightly disappointed in that fact.<p>

The door to John's room opened and Sherlock stepped inside and started looking through his belongings and drawers. "You're up earlier than usual." Sherlock said. "You're not going to find them in here." John said as he sat up. "I NEED THEM!" Sherlock begged. John stood up and dragged Sherlock out of the room with him.

There was something very off with the flat; very off indeed.

To John's surprise the room was decorated in red and pink ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Hearts shaped balloons floated in the corner and a banner was on the wall that said 'Happy St, Valentine's Day!'

"Sherlock, what is all this?" John muttered. "Couldn't sleep last night. Needed something to do, and what better to do than decorate for this sentimental holiday!"

Sherlock sat John in his chair and went to the kitchen. He brought back a cup of tea and a heart shaped piece of toast with what John hoped was strawberry jam on it.

"I didn't know you celebrated Valentine's Day." John stated.

"I don't, but I was bored. " Sherlock gave John a smile and wandered off into his bedroom. John blushed as he inspected his jam covered toast. After several minutes he took a bite. It was good, really good.

John spent the afternoon doing primarily simple things. He read some newspaper articles, went to the grocery store, (forgot the milk) and watched some telly.

As the evening progressed, John had made a call to Harry, wishing her a happy Valentine's Day and went to his room to read a book.

At about 8 o' clock, Sherlock came into John's room once more and immediately dragged John out and into the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day, John." Sherlock smiled and pulled out a chair for John.

The kitchen table, for once, wasn't cluttered with experiments and equipment. Instead, it was replaced with a delicious meal for two. There were red place mats set at the table and pink pieces of confetti sprinkled around. The meal consisted of chicken parmesan, stuffing, and for dessert; a whole lot of chocolate.

John sat at the seat Sherlock pulled out for him and Sherlock sat down across from him. "Sherlock, this is amazing…but it seems rather romantic." John blushed deeply and looked down with uncertainty.

"Well, it is Valentine's Day and does it matter? All that really matters to me is that I see you blush as many times as possible." Sherlock smiled then winked at John. John face turned into a tomato and decided to focus more on eating than on Sherlock watching him.

The night ended well with full stomachs and smiles on the men's faces. "I think I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight John, hope you had a good holiday." Sherlock kissed John softly on the cheek and went to his room for the night, leaving John blushing throughout the night to dream more about a certain detective.


End file.
